Diskussion:Weyoun
Schulterklopfen :Diese Idee wurde allerdings verworfen und wird durch die Erkenntnisse aus "Kampf mit allen Mitteln" und "Extreme Maßnahmen" deutlich widerlegt. Welche Erkenntnisse sind da genau gemeint? Dass die Gründer Odo infiziert haben? So weit ich mich erinnere, wurde nie gesagt, wie. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk :In den beiden Episoden wird klar, dass Odo in "Die Front"/"Das verlorene Paradies" durch Sektion 31 mit dem Virus infiziert wurde, als er sich der medizinischen Untersuchung zur Verfügung stellte. Bashir stellt den Zeitpunkt exakt fest. 01:16, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Da hast du aber was verwechselt. Es geht nicht um die Seuche, die die Gründer umbringt, sondern um den Virus, der Odo daran hinderte seine Form zu halten, worauf Sisko ihn zu den Gründern brachte und diese Odo dann zum Menschen machten. ::--> Darum Änderungen wieder rückgängig gemacht. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk :Das ist doch aber kein Virus gewesen, der Odo daran hinderte die Form zu wechseln. Warum konnte er sich dann wieder "verwandeln", nachdem er mit dem Wechselbalg-Baby verschmolz? 17:57, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Außerdem "zerfällt" Odo in "Das Urteil" doch genauso wie unter dem Sektion-31-Virus. 17:59, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::In 'Das Urteil' konte Odo die Form nicht halten - er zerfloss - die Gründer hatten ihn (laut Skript über Weyoun) infiziert, damit er zurück kommen würde und sich ihrem Urteil stellen kann. :::Der Virus aus der Siebten Staffel ließ die Gründer 'verdorren', so dass sie nicht mehr formwandeln konnten. DER Virus kam von Sektion 31. Das waren also zwei Unterschiedliche, die NICHTS miteinander zu tun hatten. Das Wechselbalg-Baby gab dem Menschgewordenen Odo seine ursprüngliche formandelbare Form zurück. Darum konnte er danach wieder wandeln. Aber das hat nichts mit dem einen noch dem anderen Virus zu tun. Darum Infos wieder zurück. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk ::Aber natürlich hat es das: Bashir findet das doch in den genannten Episoden heraus! Odo hat in "Das Urteil" die Große Verbindung mit diesem Virus angesteckt. Könntest du bitte erstmal abwarten, ob es noch andere User gibt, die einem von uns zustimmen, bevor du die Infos einfach wieder entfernst? Dass Odo seine Form nicht ändern konnte, ist die Bestrafung der Gründer für Odo, dass er in "Der Widersacher" einen Wechselbalg getötet hat. Das erwähnt die Gründerin ebenfalls Odo gegenüber. 20:23, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :siehe auch Morphogener Virus bzw. en:Morphogenic virus 20:42, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Ich weiß, dass es die Bestrafung für den Mord war. Aber dennoch war der Virus der Odo krank machte und zu den Gründern führte von diesen eingerichtet - afaik sagt die Gründerin das sogar (indirekt?). Ich glaub ich leg mir jetzt die Folge auf -.- ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk :::Korrektur: Ich hab in's skript von Broken Link geguckt, das ging schneller. Auszug: :ODO: "Are you saying you knew I was sick? Even before we left the station." :FEMALE SHAPE-SHIFTER: "What do you think?" :There's a beat, and suddenly it all becomes clear to Odo. :ODO: "I think you did this to me. You caused my illness so I'd be forced to come home." :FEMALE SHAPE-SHIFTER: (not denying it) "As I said, I wish the circumstances of this meeting were different." ::Ich denke, das ist klar genug, dass die Krankheit, die ihn dort hin brachte, von den Gründern kam - und laut skript von Weyoun auf Odo kam. Ich streite nicht ab, dass Odo zu diesem Zeitpunkt den S31 Virus bereits hatte. Aber er war noch nicht ausgebrochen, und war es nicht, der Odo krank machte (die Symptome waren ja auch völlig anders) ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 22:56, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::mische mich eventuell ein wenig spät (4 edits zu spät) ein, aber ich muss Trent Easton recht geben, wenn ich richtig erinnere war es tatsächlich so, dass es 2 Viren gab, einer von Sektion 31 und einer von den Gründern selbst, und dieser kam über Weyon zu Odo, während der andere über Odo zu den Gründern kam (vielleicht haben sie sich sogar getroffen *lach-lach-wie-witzig*)--Bravomike 23:01, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Dann haben wir offenbar zwei gegensätzliche Informationen: Odo vermutet es in dem Auszug, und die Gründerin bestätigt sie eigentlich nicht mal, auch wenn sie es sicher nicht verneint. Es gibt jedoch keine Quelle, die diese Aussage belegt. Bashir weiß jedoch aufgrund der Sachlage, dass Odo zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon erkrankt ist. Die Symptome ähneln sich im Übrigen mehr, als dass sie sich unterscheiden - hier nämlich nur äußerlich, denn die Gründerin hat auch Schwierigkeiten ihre Form zu halten. :Außerdem: Wie soll Odo von den Gründern infiziert worden sein? Zwischen "Der Widersacher" und "Das Urteil" gibt es doch keinen direkten Kontakt zwischen Odo und den Gründern - und der Wechselbalg aus "Der Widersacher" sollte nur den Krieg zwischen den Tzenkethi und der Föderation entfachen. 00:04, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::und -tada- da kommt Weyon ins Spiel. Weil es eben keinen Konakt zu den Gründern gab musste er die Infektion übernehmen. Und dass Odo zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits erkrankt war, ist auch korrekt: An dem Sektion 31 Virus! Dessen Krankheit war aber noch nicht ausgebrochen, als zusätzlich Weyons Gründervirus kam. :::Allerdings gebe ich dir recht, dass es nie offen bestätigt wird. Dazu kommt, dass ich mir schwer vorstellen kann, dass Weyon Odo soetwas antut. Er hat oft genug gezeigt, dass er Odo als Gott verehrt. Vergiftet man seinen Gott? Die Info sollte auf jeden Fall in den HGI bzw. kursiv bleiben.--Bravomike 00:13, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Sie bestätigt es nicht, sie verneint es aber auch nicht. Das Weyoun Odo sowas antut ist fragwürdig und darum wohl auch nicht gedreht worden. Aber die Grundlage blieb, nämlich dass Wey Odo infiziert hat, damit Odo zurückkehren musste. Und die Symptome sind anders. Der Gründervirus verhindert, dass Odo die Form halten kann, der Sektion 31 Virus verhindert, dass die Gründer die Form ändern können, sie sind in ihrer Humanoiden Gestalt gefangen, wogegen Odo mühe hatte, nicht in seinen ursprungszustand (flüssig) zurück zu fallen. Den Rest hat Bravomike schon erklärt. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 11:33, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Scheint, als wäre die Diskussion nun beendet. Wenn bis dahin keiner Einwände dagegen erhebt, werde ich den Artikel nacher wieder zurück-editieren. Ich warte, damit defchris noch zeit hat zu antworten, sollte er sich noch dazu entscheiden. Wenn keiner Einwände erhebt, ist der Artikel heute Abend wieder umeditiret. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 13:15, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) Viele Artikel Warum gibt es denn sowohl einen Hauptartikel über Weyoun und zusätzlich nochmals welche über die einzelnen Klone? Zu viel Inhalt für einen Artikel? --D47h0r 17:50, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Wurde mal entschieden, da ja letztendlich jeder Weyoun eine eigene Persönlichkeit ist und der Weyounartikel soll eine grobe Übersicht über Weyoun allgemein geben. --Klossi 17:56, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hatte mich nur gewundert, da es im Hauptartikel ja auch Informationen über den einzelnen Klon gibt, somit wäre die selbe Sache dann letztendlich doppelt erzählt, zumindest Auszüge davon. Aber wenn das natürlich irgendwann mal so entschieden wurde, dann ist das ja auch ok. --D47h0r 18:03, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nein im Vergleich zu den einzelnen Artikeln sind das ja nur kurze Zusammenfassungen. --Klossi 18:15, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Wobei hier natürlich der perfekte Ort wäre, um auch allgemeine Informationen unterzubringen, zum Beispiel, dass die Weyouns die Lieblingsvortas der Gründerin sind--Bravomike 18:57, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ehrlich gesagt finde ich das auch doppelt gemoppelt. Als kurze Zusammenfassungen sehe ich das nicht wirklich (wir haben Einzelartikel die weit kürzer sind). Ich würde eher vorschlagen, die Einzelartikel hier entweder einfach zu verlinken, oder - was sich anbieten würde - sie einfach mittels Vorlage einzubinden (wie die ~-Einzelartikel in einem Sammelartikel). Wie das aussehen könnte, soll hier demonstriert werden: Weyoun/temp --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:21, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: Sofern niemand was dagegen hat, werde ich den Vorschlag heute abend entsprechend umsetzen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 14:51, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC)